User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/Guess the Object (Round 6) *FINISHED*
Hello people of Candy Crush Saga Wikia. Welcome to round 6 of Guess the Object. It's like 20 questions, but better! Mainly because it's ∞ questions! Well, actually, I'll draw the line at 200 questions. So for those that are new to this game, there have been five rounds before me and we take it in turns to host the round. Basically, me, being the saddist I am, have come up with an object incredibly hard to guess. I will be genuinely surprised if someone gets it within the 200 questions. (Now that I've said that, someone probably WILL get it). You are not allowed to ask more than 3 of the same type of question. TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Questions And Answers #'Can you sit on it?' Pffft no #'Is it exist on Candy Crush?' No #'Does it have any weight?' Yes #'Can you even see it?' Depends #'Can you eat it?' Would you want to? #'Does it have any colors?' Not really #'Is it a gas?' Can be... anything can be a gas #'Is it a type of feeling, emotion?' No #'Is it a living thing?' No #'Is it transparent?' Yes, usually #'Is it sodium fluoride?' No #'Is it sodium bromide?' No #'Is it potassium chloride?' No #'Is it chlorine?' Nope #'Is it helium?' Nope.avi #'Is it nitrogen?' Nopety nope #'Is it carbon monoxide?' Naaami #'Is it carbon dioxide?' Nonono #'Is it oxygen?' No-vember #'Is it Sodium Chloride?' It's No-dium Chloride #'Is it a gas at room temperature? '''No. #'Poison?' It is poisonous #'Is it a physical phenomenon?' Nope #'Nitrogen dioxide?' NO2. #'Arsine?' Nope #'Arsenic pentafluoride?' Nope. #'Boron tribromide?' No. Instead of guessing a bunch of chemicals, why not try and find out more about the object itself? #'Can you eat it?' Uhh, we've had this question. #'Is it glass?' Is glass toxic? #'Is it a thermometer?' No #'Sulfur dioxide?' No. Try asking more about the properties of the object I am thinking of. #'Can you smell it?' Here's a good one! No. #'Mercury?' Niet #'Is it related to MathSSS, Physics or Chemistry?' Yes, but isn't everything? #'Can you touch it without being hurt?' I wouldn't touch it if I were you... #'Will it kill you within an hour?' Certainly. #'Nitrogen oxide?' No #'Nitrogen dioxide?' No #'Sulfurous acid? Nope. #'''Is it acid? No, it's not acidic. #'Uranium?' Nope #'Is it produced by burning plastic? '''Not that I'm aware of. Possibly. #'A nuclear bomb?' No #'Is it liquid at room temperature?' Yes #'Is it inorganic or organic compounds?' Organic. #'Is this an organic compounds that pH = 7?' Not sure, can't find it online #'Is it an acid or a base? Or neutral?' Pretty sure it's a base or neutral, but nothing online says. #'Metal alloy?' No #'Is it venom from a poisonous snake? No #'''Some type of water? No. #'Is it ethanol?' Nope.You love this chemical <3 #'Is it soap?' CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have solved the object!!!!!!! You win!!!!!!!! Would you like to host the next round? You would? Great! Too bad that I was joking and that it's actually not soap... #Trolledbylefty #'Is it ammonia?' Nope. #'Is it a virus?' Nope. #'Dioxin?' Nope. #'Alkanes?' It's not an alkane. #'Rubidium?' Nope. Again, we are just guessing chemicals. Try guessing some more properties. #'Is it an acid?' You're the third person to ask that. #'Petrol?' Nope #'Diesel?' Nope-topia. #'Nothing?' No. Read the above answers. It's tangible. #'Is it caustic soda?' Nope. #'Sodium hydroxide?' And nope. #'Calcium chloride?' Again just guessing chemicals... #'Is it an ionic compound? '''No #'Is it a type of metal?' No. #'Arsenic? Nope. #'''Can you even burn it? It's not inflammable. #'Ozone? '''Nope. #'Methane?' Back to guessing chemicals... #'Is it illegal?' Yes #'Is this chemical available in anybody's house?' Hell no! #'How many letters does it have?' This kind of question isn't allowed. #'Magma? Nope. #'''Is it related to Minecraft? No. #'Kerosene?' Nope. #'Is it heroine?' Yes! It's totally herion because we're all drug addicts here! Joking. Nope it's not heroin XD #'Is it food?' If you want to die, then yes. Otherwise, no. #'Is it explosive?' Nope. #'IS IT TNT?' Read the above. #'Is it gunpowder?' For the third time, it's not explosive! #'Is it alcohol?' Nope. #'Is it benzene?' The funny thing is, when I was first told I was hosting round 6, I settled on benzene and was going to make that my object, but during round 5, I changed my mind. #'Gallium?' Nope. #'Ethanol? '''Nope, for the third or fourth time. #'Hydrogen cyanide?' Nope. #'Can you drink it?' I really wouldn't unless you want to die in under an hour. #'Lamp oil?' Nope. #'Is the freezing point of the liquid below 0'C?' Yes. #'Can micro-organisms live in the object? Probably not. #'Does the boiling point of the liquid ranges from 90 degree celcius to 120 degree celcius? '''Nope. #'Is it miscible with water? Yes. #'Is this chemichal used in a highschool or in a college lab? '''Hell no! #'Does the boiling point of the liquid ranges from 30 degree celcius to 50 degree celcius? Nope. #'Or does (the boiling point) ranges from 60 degree celcius to 80 degree celcius? '''Nope. #'Or does it ranges from 120 degree celcius to 140 degree celcius? 'Negatory. This is the last one about boiling points I can answer. There is a limit of 3 of the same type of question. #'Is it viscous? More viscous than water. #'Does it react with bases? '''Yes, I guess... #'Deadly?' So deadly it can kill in under an hour. #'Nonane?' No-nane. #'Decane?' Nope. #'Is it a long or short word?' Again, I can't really answer questions like this. It has 15 or less letters. #'Could it be hexane?' It could be, but it's not. #'Petroleum gas? Nope. #'''Can it cause fire? No but it can cause death. #'Lethal injection?' Nope. #'Used in death sentences?' Not officially, but exposure to this is pretty much one. #'Used in death sentences? '''No!!! #'Do they use it for death sentences?' 'NO!!!!' #'Do they use it in thermometors?' Nope. #'Dry ice? Nope. #'''Is it used in hospitals? I hope not! #'Does anybody dies from it?' Many have. Category:Blog posts